


Circle of Life

by drunkenpandaren



Series: My Hero: Altraverses [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 異世界かるてっと | Isekai Quartet (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki Dies, Bakugou Katsuki Has One for All Quirk, Gen, Good Hero Boys, Katsuki Bakugou Gets Better I Swear, Post-Isekai Quartet Graduation, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, This Probably Ends With The Cast of Re:Zero In Yuuhi, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou Dies. And he dies again. And again and again and again protecting his best friend Izuku Midoriya. The Quirk Re:Zero is a lot to take in.
Series: My Hero: Altraverses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Circle of Life

The first time Katsuki Bakugou died was when he was four.

“Gee Kacchan, when I grow up and get my Quirk, I wanna be as great as you some day!” Exclaimed his best friend Izuku Midoriya.

“Yeah right, give it up, Deku. You can’t be as cool as m--”

Those words slipped right out of his mouth as he slipped, literally, and fell several feet into the water. He hit the water, barely an inch or two deep. But the sharp pain, the deep blinding pain. And then nothing. But then, the light, the sensation of pulling, the fullness of the rewind, and then…

“Gee Kacchan, when I grow up and get my Quirk, I wanna be as great as you some day!” Exclaimed his best friend Izuku Midoriya.

Katsuki Bakugou paused in his tracks, carefully edged to the side out of strange instinct and moved to the side. “Yeah, maybe you could be as cool as I am, Deku,” he said with a strange note in his voice.

But then, it kept happening.

Katsuki Bakugou died again, several weeks later. He slipped from a tree, and cracked his head on a rock. The sense of pulling, the full of the rewind and then this time, Katsuki pulled himself down and carefully eased Izuku down with him.

The next time he died was when Izuku was being bullied. Katsuki had realized, with some dismay, that this was his Quirk. His cross to bear. He could barely tell his parents that he was some freak that revived, that rewound when he died, and he ran out to find Izuku charging across the playground running from a bunch of kids who were bullying him. “Hey stop it, leave him alone!” Cried Izuku, sheltering another kid who had a “weak Quirk”.

Katsuki Bakugou’s heart clenched as he leaped in front of the attacks of the kids, who were still using full power for their unmeasured motions. Surely this wouldn’t kill him, surely this would--

Rewind. Once again.

“Deku move!” Exclaimed Katsuki, slamming into the pair and rolling them across the way. “Get the hell back to your moms!” He roared at the kids, who were barely older than he was.

Katsuki Bakugou was punished for his first use of potty language that day. But he didn’t care. He saved his best friend and that’s what mattered.

Years passed. Many more moments passed. Lost cats who turned into lions. Iron grates. Falling logs. Truck-kun. Katsuki hated Truck-kun.

He eventually told his parents about his Quirk. It was a dangerous gamble, but his mom was certain to react poorly.

She didn’t. She instead insisted he and Izuku take self defense courses to prevent as little damage that seemed to be hurled their way.

Quirkless Deku wanted to catalog as much about this new Quirk as possible. Every death, every time Katsuki saved him. He wanted to make sure the world knew about this powerful hero who saved him from death day in and day out. He would make sure the world knew of his childhood hero.

Katsuki thought it was stupid. But deep down he was touched.

And then, one day…

“Kacchan!” Screamed Izuku, as Katsuki struggled in the grip of the sludge monster. It had been another day when they were walking home from school when the sludge villain appeared and grabbed for them. It had snared Katsuki.

“Getaway! We can rewind and stop this!” Exclaimed Katsuki, his voice muffled by the sludge.

“But…!”

“I said go!” Roared Katsuki at the top of his lungs.

Izuku stared at his hero, struggling against the power of the villain. Without his power they called Re:Zero, Katsuki was as much of a Quirkless boy as he was.

And in times of trouble, someone had to become a hero.

So Izuku picked up his backpack, and hurled it into the eye of the villain, causing him to recoil, dropping Katsuki.

Seconds later, All Might erupted from the sewers.

And the rest, well?

It could be said that the rest was merely the beginning.

The End?


	2. He Rewinds For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Bakugou Rewinds, brings Ochako Uraraka to a Maid Cafe, and makes a friend.

Katsuki Bakugou was crushed by the Zero-Pointer, pushing Ochako Uraraka away from the falling debris as it smashed the building.

Pull. Rewind. Revive.

Katsuki Bakugou grabbed Ochako Uraraka and pulled her by the hand, screaming, “MOVE ROUND CHEEKS! USE YOUR QUIRK ON ME NOW!”

They barely escaped the falling debris that day, as Bakugou Katsuki saw his best friend launch himself into the air, ready to tear the Zero-Pointer a new one. He gestured towards the debris and she understood. With enough height they prevented Izuku Midoriya from becoming a smear on the pavement.

All was well, all was okay.

“The fuck did you do to your arms and legs?” exclaimed Katsuki, as they helped Izuku to the ground.

“Nice to see you too,” Izuku groaned. “Hey, you survived for once.”

“You shithead!” Katsuki would have punched him if it wasn’t for the arrival of the head nurse.

Katsuki Bakugou and Izuku Midoriya were walking home that evening when Ochako Uraraka thanked them for their rescue. While Izuku stammered his thanks, Katsuki snorted but deep down he was happy. Happy that he rescued another person.

That was when Truck-kun came out of nowhere and killed him. Much to Ochako’s screaming terror and Izuku’s remark of “Not again.”

Pull. Rewind. Revive.

“So I was just thinking how much I really wanted to thank you two. Can I get you two anything?” asked Ochako curiously as Katsuki found himself on the school grounds, inches from the street once more.

He pulled back. “Let’s call a uber first and let’s go into town for a meal. I know a place.” said Katsuki.

Truck-kun would not feast this day.

The place Katsuki would bring the pair to was a small cafe, run by a strange man named Roswaal, who dressed like a clown. But his twin maids, Rem and Ram seemed to enjoy their presence, as much as Ram’s emotionless deadpan insults towards Katsuki could be assured of.

“If it isn’t the useless one,” remarked Ram.

“Hello Katsuki! And Izuku! Is this a new friend?” asked Rem, latching onto Katsuki.

Ochako blinked as the girl Rem practically doted on Katsuki as she led them to the table. “What is this place?” she asked.

“It’s a maid cafe,” replied Katsuki as they sat down. “I helped them out in exchange for busting a few heads one time.”

“Kacchan’s real strong,” replied Izuku. “I’m a super late bloomer, as you can probably tell. I barely have control of my Quirk.”

“Huh,” said Ochako, sitting down and checking over the menu. HOW EXPENSIVE! She fretted inwardly as the maid Ram placed down an expensive looking drink in front of her. “And um, what is your Quirk, Katsuki?”

Katsuki pursed his lips. “It’s called Re:Zero. I can die at any time, anywhere, and rewind up to ten seconds before my death.”

Ochako stared at Katsuki like he had grown a second head. “W-wha…?”

“Oya oya? I see you’ve met our little Kacchan,” chuckled the man Roswaal at the counter. “He is certainly an enigma amongst Quirked people hmm? He has such an interesting Quirk, I just had to let him help around this place. Especially with so many rowdy customers entering the cafe.”

“I’ve been dying since I was four. Not a big deal.” said Katsuki.

“Not a big deal?” demanded Ochako. “How can you say that? Dyings… dyings a terrible thing.”

“He’s been dying saving me. Kacchan’s my hero.” said Izuku, his head dipped sadly. “All my life I grew up without a Quirk Uraraka-san, and when I bloomed late, it was like a miracle. So please, don’t think Kacchan’s deaths were in vain.”

“Believe me, if Deku were to die and I wasn’t around, I’d find a way to die for real.” Snapped Katsuki. “I can’t go on without him. He’s my friend. I wouldn’t want to let him go for whatever reason.”

Ochako relaxed at the heat behind the words and she nodded. “You’re a real friend, aren’t you, Katsuki Bakugou?”

“S’what I’ve been saying Round Cheeks. Don’t you forget it. Now drink. I’ve saved your butt today with my first death for you, so that makes us best friends, you got it?” exclaimed Katsuki.

“Wait, when was this?” asked Ochako.

“When the Zero-Pointer dropped the debris down on everyone. You were gonna get crushed, so I pushed you away. I died there, and rewound, so instead I grabbed your hand and pulled you aside.” said Katsuki, as an order of noodles came for him. “Ah, finally. Thanks Rem.”

“Of course, I know your favorites.” said Rem, all sunshine.

That evening, while they were walking home, Katsuki managed to point out a few more places that he died regularly. “There’s a few places here in this neighborhood which are super hazards,” he said, pointing out a construction zone which was mercifully quiet. “That place there is always being knocked down by villain fights, so there’s always steel beams going up. Getting hit by one of those sucks lemme tell you.”

“At least you don’t need to worry about the Re:Zero Powers on your end, Uraraka-san,” said Izuku. “Whatever Kaachan goes through, only he tells me and I document.”

“It’s a living.” said Katsuki as they found her apartment. “You’re living in this neighborhood? Oi, Deku. Isn’t this the apartment building with the cat with the Lion Quirk?”

“Oh damn it is,” said Izuku. “Shit we should probably warn her about that.”

“Lion Quirk?” asked Ochako, nervous once more.

“There’s a yellow tabby that hangs around this place. Has a real taste for Kacchan even though it doesn’t like anything else. It attacks Kacchan on sight. We might need to meet somewhere else if we meet anytime between noon to three. That’s when it comes out for food.” said Izuku, checking his Re:Zero Analysis Volume 4 book.

“You two are scarily prepared.” said Ochako.

“We’ve cut down the randomness of the deaths down quite a lot. The only downside is Truck-kun. He’s a phantom killer.” said Kacchan. “That’s why we try not to travel without one or the other, since for some reason he can’t seem to be on the street when we’re both on the street.”

“Truck-kun?” echoed Ochako.

“Some kind of lunatic driver in a white delivery truck comes out of nowhere and hits me. You know, like out of those dumb Isekai stories, but instead of sending me to another world, it just kills me.” said Katsuki. “Well, night. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we’ll be at Dagobah Beach if you wanna visit us.” said Izuku. “Come visit!”

“Sure, I’ll do that.” said Ochako, grinning. “I mean, you did save me and then treat me to an expensive meal. It’s the least I can do.”

As they headed out, Izuku leaned over and said, “Kacchan I think she likes you.”

“Me? Naw, I think she likes you.” Snorted Katsuki. “I’m way too damaged goods.”

“You’re 16, you can’t be damaged goods yet,” retorted Izuku.

“Who’s the one who keeps dying in your name?” Replied Katsuki as the pair bickered all the way home.

Maybe Not the End For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Published 14-07-2020
> 
> So yeah, this universe hasn't left me yet.
> 
> Gonna see where it takes me.
> 
> Little ficlets as they come along.


	3. The Torch Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Start of a New Day after the events of the USJ reveals just who obtained One for All.

Katsuki Bakugou’s head fell off.

Pull, Rewind, Revive.

He circled around, grabbing Kurogiri by the throat this time, and slammed him to the ground. “Got him!” He exclaimed as Kirishima grinned.

“All right Bakugou!” Exclaimed Kirishima as the man tried to fight off the boy’s iron grip. “Looks like you’re not going anywhere.”

Minutes later the Pro’s arrived, and the kids were being rescued by the arrival of the heroes. All Might, what was left of his state was being carefully escorted away unseen by the people as a quiet, somber group of children were acclimating next to Katsuki.

“How many times?” asked Izuku.

“Too many,” said Katsuki, his voice tight. “Everyone kept dying in this battle. I’m sorry. I did my best.”

Ochako touched his hand, and he took his in hers for a moment, silently before he turned to Tsuyu and said, “Hey, you okay?”

She had a faraway look on her face, like something was missing from her gaze. “Bakugou-kun, just how many times did you die today?”

“I lost count,” replied Katsuki as he turned away. “After fifty.”

=====

It wasn’t a game anymore. The villains had proved as such, and despite this, Katsuki still wanted to be a hero.

Trauma was one thing. He was strong, damnit. But All Might still needed to pass on his power to him or Izuku.

Both kids knew this.

Both kids knew that All Might had his mind made up.

“I want you to have it, Kacchan,” said Izuku. “I can still keep going, as a quirkless hero.”

“Deku, quit being shitty,” growled Katsuki. “I don’t want you to lose the power to defend our lives. Just because I died a few dozen times doesn’t mean…!”

“It’s not that,” said Izuku, grabbing his friend around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “I want you… to smile, just once tonight okay? Kacchan?”

“Deku…” Katsuki’s fists gripped into tight balls as he trembled. “What do you want me to say? I tried, and I tried again, and I couldn’t save anyone! It was sheer luck that we got out the way we did the fiftieth time around! I… don’t want to lose you, or shitty-hair or frog-face or anyone else ever again!”

“And you won’t, not until you have the same power as All Might.” said Izuku, tears running down his cheeks. “Damnit Kacchan, you need this power to defeat the League, and save everyone! Isn’t that what being a hero is about? You’re MY hero! I look up to you, I always have! So don’t give up, no matter what.”

“Deku…. You horses ass…” Katsuki’s arms wrapped around his friend, and he hugged him tight. “You shitty, fucking asshole fine. I’ll take the power. But remember, if I’m ever in trouble, you’re the next in line. Got it?”

“Got it. I promise Kacchan.”

=====

“This is a heavy burden, Katsuki Bakugou. Are you prepared.” said Toshinori Yagi, as he held out the hair.

“Yeah.” Taking the hair, he swallowed it in one gulp. “Look, I refused the power once before, because I thought I could get along with just my Quirk. Turns out, there’s more to life than just being the reviving hero. Turns out, there’s something more precious to me, than gold.”

Turning towards Izuku’s house, he added, “There’s going to be… a whole lot of shit going on in the next few years, isn’t there?”

“Yes,” replied Toshinori. “I can’t tell what’s going to happen from here on out Young Bakugou. But protect your friends and family. And I am sorry, I let my hubris get in the way of your safety.”

“Yeah, I get it. Now go on. Get that breakfast to Auntie and Deku.”

“So… why do you call Young Midoriya Deku?” asked Toshinori. “Does it not mean Useless?”

Katsuki paused as he was walking away. “It used to. Now it means You Can Do It.”

He looked into the morning sun. “It’s the name of a hero.”

As Katsuki walked away, Toshinori reflected that the sun seemed rather large for the day, like it was framing a veteran hero, than a young one. “I must be seeing things,” he said, blinking the sun out of his eyes.

For a moment, he thought he saw the soul of Nana Shimura walking beside Katsuki Bakugou, a hand on his shoulder.


	4. In This World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes having friends is the truest form of power

The man stared at him across the road.

Katsuki stared back at him, a shiver running up his spine.

His head rolled to the side, and he cackled. “DEATH!”

He had to get the fuck out of there.

=====

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” said Izuku, now once again Quirkless with the last remaining embers of One for All beginning to die in his body having passed it to Katsuki the last few days ago. “What happened.”

“Betelgeuse is back,” said Katsuki, reaching for his books.

Izuku snapped his pencil case with a crackle of One for All. “What? That guy is back?”

Several of his classmates perked up at their exchange. “Who the hell is this guy and why do I feel like I should be worried,” said Eijiro Kirishima.

“Betelgeuse is a nasty piece of work that Deku and I met as kids,” replied Katsuki, biting off a curse as his classmates hung on his words. “If it wasn’t for the help of Rem and Ram, we wouldn’t have driven him off. He’s got this Quirk called Authority of Sloth which drove him mad a few dozen years ago. Or so they say. It sends out a black wave that makes you hallucinate, causing auditory hallucinations, severe pain and you can be driven mad by just being exposed by it. And not only that, he’s got a second quirk mutation called Unseen Hand which allows him to be able to use up to seven hands to create force hands.”

“Kacchan and I were almost defeated by him when we were kids. Almost died too. Rem and Ram were terribly strong as kids, but it was only because master Roswaal stepped in. He’s got an elemental Quirk called the Divine Protection and was able to drive him away.” added Izuku. “If Betelgeuse is back, he means…”

“He’s targeting Subaru.” said Katsuki. “Subaru’s the only other person in this world with Re:Zero. A person who was born with the same quirk as I have. A once in a lifetime miracle event.”

Katsuki slammed his fists against the desk and stood up. “Deku! Time for vigilante 101!:

“Right, Kacchan!”

“After classes, class is starting.” said Aizawa, who was listening to this story from his caterpillar styled sleeping bag. “I heard everything you two, I won’t have you running off to defeat this man on your own. I’ll call some friends to start looking for this man in the meantime while you attend class. For now, sit down and relax. He can’t get to you from here.”

“That’s what we thought. Until he made all of Aldera hallucinate.” said Katsuki, but he relaxed. Just a little.

=====

“Oya oya? What brings you into my store, Su-ba-ru?” asked Roswaal, smiling. “I thought you weren’t coming in today for your part time jooooooob?”

“Ah, I got a bad feeling, Roswaal.” said Subaru Natsuki, the young man dressed in a track suit and rubbing his arms. “I’ve got this feeling…”

“Like you’re being watched.” said Roswaal. “Rem, can you take Subaru to the back to get started on the Udon. I’ll close up shop in the meantime.”

“Oh yes of course. Let’s go, Subaru.” Rem smiled at Subaru who smiled back, and the pair headed out, as Roswaal picked up a phone and dialed a number.

He waited no more than two minutes before a cultured voice answered. “What is it, sensei?”

“Ah, Demiurge, it’s been a while, you don’t need to call me sensei anymore,” lilted Roswaal with a little giggle.

“That would not be proper, sensei,” replied Demiurge smoothly on the other end. “You’ve been our dedicated homeroom teacher ever since we’ve arrived in this world, and we think of you as highly as no other teacher in this place. If you’re calling, you’re in need of a good spy, yes?”

“Yes. While I wouldn’t want to burden Tanya or any of her friends who are living good lives here, a gunshot wound to the head would be MOST alarming to the public, Wouldn’t you agree, De-mi-urge?” giggled Roswaal. “I can trust on you to be most discrete with our target? Rough him up a little and dissuade him from going after one of our new students.”

“The boy who inherited Subaru’s curse then,” said Demiurge. “I will gladly end Betelgeuse if it meant stopping him, but as you are aware…”

“I’d like for you to handle this as non-terribly as possible,” giggled Roswaal.

The chuckle on the other end would have sent shivers up someone’s spine, demon or man. “As you wish. I’m going to get creative. Can I bring the Shield Hero in on this?”

“As you wish. Even bring in the Cautious Hero too, if you can get him to train enough for it.”

“Thank you, sensei.” And the phone line disconnected.

“Problem solved.” said Roswaal, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Published 13-07-2020
> 
> A lot of fanfics love to give Izuku an alternate power or a lot of crazy abilities.
> 
> I've only seen ONE that trades out Katsuki Bakugou for something different, being the one which changes him for the Link template.
> 
> Let's give him a new perspective on life with the unshitty-ing and Man Mode that is Subaru's life. Shall we?


End file.
